


The Viscount's Garden

by enby_hawke



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fanart, Nudity, merrill pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_hawke/pseuds/enby_hawke
Summary: Merribela fanart and drabble
Relationships: Isabela/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	The Viscount's Garden

The party is so loud and overwhelming I forget how to breathe.  
“Need some air, kitten,” Isabela purrs next to me.  
Somehow she always knows what I need.  
I nod because that’s all I can do.  
She leads me to the Viscount’s garden.  
The moonlight dances on the flowers, makes her skin glow like amber.  
I pick a daisy and put it in her hair. She brushes her fingers against mine and kisses my fingertips.  
Goosebumps burst on my skin as the breeze chills me,  
But the shiver that runs through me has nothing to do with it.  
Her eyes have that mischief that makes my stomach flutter and my skin flush.  
She leads me to a dark place  
The grass is soft But not as soft as her lips as she drags me down and kisses me.


End file.
